A focus ring is provided to surround an outer circumference of a wafer placed on a stage. In a plasma process, the focus ring is exposed to the process and is consumed. Therefore, a technique of estimating a degree of consumption of the focus ring is proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).